Dance With The Enemy
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Una malvada falsa doctora, un agente en cubierto, y una innegable atracción por el otro, todo junto en un baile con el hermoso enemigo. One-shot UA, Stein x Medusa.


De a poco voy a ir subiendo las historias que tengo en otros foros xD

Espero lo disfruten, es mi primer fic de Soul Eater :D

Adios!

Rocio

_Dance With The Enemy_

La mujer extrajó el teléfono celular negro de su escote sigilosamente. Ella estaba de espaldas al resto de la fiesta, apoyada contra una columna color azul cobalto y adornada con guirnaldas amarillas, por lo que nadie la notó.

Su nombre era Medusa Gorgon, una mujer sumamente atractiva. Su larga cabellera rubia se unia en una trenza sobre su pecho, sus ojos eran del color del oro, considerablemente alta, tez clara y blanca como la nieve, y poseía unas curvas para el infarto. Su vestido era color morado, con un escote pronunciado y strapless, dejando a la vista su tatuaje en el brazo derecho, una serpiente negra.

—Eruka, ¿me escuchas? —susurró Medusa por el aparato.

—Te oigo fuerte y claro geko —respondió Eruka Frog, su socia, al otro lado del teléfono móvil— Free y yo estamos en posición.

—Cuando yo de la órden, entren en acción, ya saben cual es la señal, presta atención a los movimientos de mis manos —indicó la mujer, y cortó la comunicación.

Regresó el celular a la seguridad de su escote y le dio un pequeño sorbo al fino vaso de champagne en su mano. Estaba frío, demasiado frío para su gusto, por lo que se lo dejó al primer mozo que pasó. Un hombre la vio a lo lejos, ella lo notó. Él se acercó, sin siquiera simular un poco, y directamente la encaró.

—Doctora Medusa —murmuró el hombre.

—Profesor Stein —lo reconoció la Gorgon.

Así es, se llamaba Stein, aunque su nombre completo era Franken Stein. Medusa sabía quien era, un científico reconocido mundialmente como una entidad en las ciencias de todo tipo. Un verdadero genio. Era un poco más alto que ella, de cabello gris como las cenizas, ojos café ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y, lo más notorio de todo, no estaba de traje elegante como todos los demás invitados. No, él era original, su traje tenía algo particular que lo distinguía. Parecía estar cosido sobre él, tenía coseduras por todo el traje. La razón por la que la había llamado doctora, era porque ese era su papel en aquella noche festiva.

—¿Sucede algo por lo que esta aquí sola? —preguntó Stein con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no tengo nadie con quien bailar, y me sentiría sola —afirmó ella jovialmente, dedicándole una alegre sonrisa falsa.

—Entonces, con gusto te acompañaré...

La tomó de la mano y ella no se negó. Avanzaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile, y comenzaron a danzar cerca de donde Spirit Albarn, un viejo amigo de Stein, bailaba con la popular bailarina Blair. Él colocó una mano en la cintura de la mujer, y unió su otra mano con la de ella, mientras la Gorgon posaba su mano restante en el profesor. Y así comenzó la danza.

—Sabe bailar usted muy bien —la felicitó Stein, sin detenerse.

—No me diga esas cosas que me sonrojo —dijo ella, soltando una risita falsa.

—Demasiado bien para ser una doctora —comentó el profesor, y luego acercó su rostro al oído de ella para susurrarle lo siguiente— Pero yo ya sé que tú no lo eres.

—Hmp —murmuró Medusa, sin inmutarse ni dejar de bailar— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tienes razón?

—No me sorprendería, te he descubierto Medusa —susurró Stein— Eres la ladrona más buscada de toda la ciudad.

—Ah, me halagas —aseveró la mujer— Sabes, creo que sabes mucho, demasiado para un simple científico...

—Supongo que ya me descubriste —admitió el hombre de cabello gris— Pues bien, ¿que dirías si te dijera que no soy sólo un científico?

—Estaría intrigada, pero no sorprendida —le aseguró la rubia.

—¿Y si te dijera que estoy detrás de tí? —preguntó Stein— ¿Qué soy un oficial en cubierto?

—Creo que esto ya se pone interesante —dijo Medusa— Supongo que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí, en una fiesta de la alta sociedad donde era muy probable que hubiese personal de seguridad por doquier.

—En realidad ya llegué a esa conclusión —intervino el profesor— Como tu dijiste, es una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Puedes notar que tan rica es esta gente con tan sólo verlos, para tí es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

—Vaya, eres más listo de lo que imaginaba —opinó la Gorgon— Pues sí, esa es básicamente la idea.

—Oh vaya, tenemos un pequeño problema —le aseguró Stein.

—Ya lo creo —lo secundó la mujer de orbes color oro— Cuando termine este baile, seremos enemigos.

—Hasta entonces, sin embargo, no veo nada de malo en bailar con el enemigo por un rato —añadió el hombre.

—Bailar con el enemigo... —repitió Medusa lentamente, y súbitamente se detuvo— Eres mi enemigo, sí, pero el enemigo más atractivo que he tenido hasta ahora...

Ahora él también se detuvo. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como atrayéndolo hacia su rostro. Él tampoco se quedó atrás, se acercó hacia ella aún más. La distancia que lo separaba se acortaba cada vez más, pero tan lentamente, que parecía que alguien lo hubiese puesto en cámara lenta. Era el enemigo con quien se estaban a punto de besar, eran ahora conscientes de ello, ahora que ambos se habían quitado esa careta que cubría quienes eran realmente, ahora que sabían quien era quien, quien estaba de que bando, pero aún así... la atracción los acercaba cada vez más, ese beso se hacía cada instante más inevitable...

Pero fue evitado. La alarma de emergencias comenzó a sonar, detrás de Stein, Medusa había unido sus manos. La señal para Eruka...

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver... —susurró ella con suavidad — Terminaremos este baile...

—Pues entonces apúrate a elegir la próxima fiesta que robar... —murmuró él con el mismo tono de voz — Porque allí estaré...


End file.
